Crush
by vanessamatos
Summary: Quanto tempo é suficiente para se esquecer um grande amor? Será que três anos foram suficiente para diminuir a paixão do Sawyer pela Kate?


**_FIC:_**_** Crush**_

**AUTOR****:** Nessa_Matos (Vanessa Matos)  
**SHIP:** Sawyer/Kate  
**CENSURA:**PG-13  
**SPOILERS:**Quinta temporada  
**DISCLAIMER:** Lost e seus personagens pertencem à ABC e seus produtores.  
**OBSERVAÇÃO:** One shot.  
**NOTAS: -Baseada na cena do episodio 5 09 quando Sawyer e Kate se reencontram depois de três longos anos. Na música Crush do David ****Archuleta**. Os refrões ao longo do texto são da tradução dessa música.

**BETA: Leds (BFF)**

**Capa: .**

**SINOPSE: **_Quanto tempo é suficiente para se esquecer um grande amor? Será que três anos foram suficiente para diminuir a paixão do Sawyer pela Kate?_

**Crush (Paixão)**

"_Eu desligo o telefone nesta noite  
Algo aconteceu desde primeira vez, lá no fundo.  
Foi rápido, muito rápido.  
Porque a possibilidade que você sentiria o mesmo por mim  
É muita, simplesmente muita."_

Dizem que o tempo é o melhor remédio para curar as dores do amor. Para se esquecer uma desilusão, curar as feridas do coração, cicatrizar as marcas deixadas por uma fervorosa e dilaceradora paixão.

Três anos, 1095 dias, 26280 horas, 1576800 minutos, 94608000 segundos, esse tempo seria capaz de amenizar o calor produzido por uma avassaladora paixão?

**POV James**

"_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?  
Tudo em que eu penso é você  
Você me hipnotizou, tão fascinado, e eu só tenho que saber"_

Três anos haviam se passado desde que pulei daquele helicóptero. As pessoas devem me achar um louco. Afinal passamos um longo tempo tentando fugir dessa maldita ilha, e quando tive a minha chance a deixei passar. Mas, não me arrependo da minha decisão.

Talvez não me entendam. Eu não me entendia. E se não a tivesse conhecido talvez jamais tivesse entendido.

Não acreditava em amor, paixão. Tudo isso não existia pra mim. As mulheres pra mim eram sinônimas de prazer e sustento. Queria seus corpos e suas economias.

Mas, algo mudou em mim. Conheci uma mulher diferente de todas as que já passaram em minha vida. Linda como nenhuma outra. Um corpo de dar inveja as mais belas mulheres e deixar qualquer homem delirando de prazer. Mas, havia algo mais. Algo que me fazia perder a noção do tempo ao seu lado, perder a noção da sanidade desde que a tive em meus braços pela primeira vez. Sentir seu cheiro, sua suavidade, suas curvas, seu corpo suado e cedendo de luxuria enquanto seus macios e sedentos lábios gemiam meu nome foram os melhores momentos da minha complicada vida.

Encontrei nesse fim de mundo aquilo que chamam de alma gêmea. Um vigarista encontra uma fugitiva. Éramos pecadores, cheios de segredos. Ela me entendia. Ela me completava.

E isso me assustava. Pela primeira vez em minha vida me deparei com algo que não conseguia e nem queria controlar. Éramos uma bomba relógio pronta a explodir.

E era óbvio que não formos feitos pra ficamos juntos. E o destino fez sua parte. Pulei daquele helicóptero por amor. Ela merecia uma segunda chance. Viver longe desse inferno. Estabelecer uma família. Encontrar alguém que a faça feliz a ame da forma que merece com a maior das intensidades. Quem sabe o doctor era esse homem?

"_Você já pensou, quando está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?  
Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?"_

Quando olhei em seus olhos pela última vez vi aquele brilho, o mesmo que os preenchiam quando alcançava a satisfação plena em meus braços. Aquele brilho que fazia meu peito bater numa intensidade assustadora. Pulei. Era o certo a se fazer.

Ver aquele helicóptero sumir fez senti-me bem. Saber que a mesma seria feliz era o suficiente. Era isso que importava. Mas, quando vi aquele fogo seguido de um enorme clarão sentir uma dor tremenda em meio peito. Aquela dor. Que fora tão intima de mim quando era uma criança. A mesma dor que sentir quando perdi meus pais.

A dor que foi se apoderando do meu coração e deixando minha avassaladora paixão adormecida. Quando mais precisei de apoio encontrei isso nos braços da Juliet. Era uma bela mulher, uma ótima amiga e amante. Permiti estabelecer um relacionamento. E era bom ter alguém para compartilhar as loucuras de estar vivendo na década de 70. Alguém que me entendia e acima de tudo compreendia minha dor. Mas, algo faltava. Por mais que tentasse, lutasse não era a _Freckles__ . Minha __Freckles._

"_Você suspira quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca vai ir embora..."_

Por mais que negasse a mim mesmo. A esperança dela estar viva em algum lugar, passado ou presente é que me dava forças para levantar todas as manhãs. A esperança de um dia ainda poder olhar em seus olhos e ver aquele brilho fazia meu fraco e cansado coração continua pulsando.

E algo mudou em mim em uma manhã. Ao escutar o sotaque do Jim. _Eles estão aqui._ Eles? Os nossos voltaram. Ou encontramos-os finalmente? Eram várias perguntas que preenchiam meu cérebro, mas uma em especial me fez perder a noção, fez meu coração adormecido voltar a bater naquela cadencia sincronizada de antes. _Ela voltou? Ela estar viva? _

"_Já passou pela sua mente quando estávamos saindo,  
passando tempo, garota, eramos só amigos?  
É algo mais, é algo mais?"_

Nem sei o que meus lábios pronunciaram. Nem dei conta de quando havia desligado o telefone, falado com a Juliet e me vestido. Concentrei todas as minhas forças em minhas pernas e caminhei o mais rápido possível em direção a Kombi. Como queria estar pilotando uma ferrari, um jaguar, algum carro que conseguisse andar a mais de 60km/h. A floresta ia passando por mim e minha mente vagava de perguntas. _Será que ela estar com alguém? O doctor talvez. Três anos é muito tempo. Eu mesmo estou com a Juliet. Será que sentiu tanta saudade assim como sentir? Será que é ela? Será que finalmente minha busca chegou ao fim? _

O motor da Kombi reclamava. Estava tentando ao máximo encurtar a distância e chegar logo ao local indicado. Meu coração batia fora de compasso. Minha respiração estava acelerada. Minhas mãos suavam tornando a tarefa de guiar o carro um pouco trabalhosa. Sentia um enorme calor, mas a temperatura estava tão agradável nesse dia. Só então me dei contar que o calor era proveniente de mim. Meu sangue fervia.

"_É uma chance que temos que agarrar,  
porque eu acredito que nos podemos transformar isso  
em algo que dure para sempre, para sempre."_

Chego ao local indicado. Nada deles ainda. Meu nervosismo era tão grande que reaprendi a respirar. Estava me sufocando, pois esquecia de puxar e soltar o ar. Meus olhos começam a notar a forma da outra Kombi. Estavam pertos. Meu peito doía da velocidade em que meu coração pulsava e devida a estar desacostumado de vê-lo bater nessa intensidade.

Vai se aproximando. Merda de motor dos anos 70. Vai se aproximando. E minhas pernas ficando cada vez mais fracas, o suor já escorrendo em minha testa e ensopando minhas mãos. Meu peito doía de tal forma que tinha uma enorme dificuldade pra respirar.

E finalmente a Kombi parou. Hurley, Doctor. Era bom ver que os mesmo estavam bem. Mas não era por isso que estava aqui. Não era por isso que estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco. Cadê ela?

O vento frio sobrava em mim fazendo meus rebeldes fios de cabelo voarem livremente, mas ainda sentia meu corpo arder. E antes que pudesse inspirar o ar novamente. Eis que meus olhos avistam-na. Saia divinamente do carro. Estava linda. Sempre básica. Calça jeans e uma camiseta.

Sua beleza fez meus meros olhos desacostumados arderem. E minha mente fervorosa não acredita no que eles viam e admiravam. _Freckles._ Estava viva e havia retornando pra mim?

"_Você já pensou, quando está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?  
Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?"_

Sinto meu coração pulsar mais no compasso, ritmado. Minhas pernas estavam bambas. Tive que fazer um enorme esforço nelas para conseguir dar alguns passos em sua direção. _Era uma miragem?_ Tiro meus óculos, não conseguia acreditar. Era surreal demais.

Seu cabelo cacheado parecia maior. E rebeldes como sempre caído ao ombro. Sua boca rosada com os lábios convidativos. Suas sardas preenchendo seu rosto angelical. Seus olhos penetrantes nos meus. Onde buscava incansavelmente meu brilho.

Sentia as pernas cada vez mais bambas. Tinha que concentrar minhas forças nela pra não cai em seus pés. Sendo essa minha maior vontade nesse instante.

Seus lábios emborcavam um sorriso tímido. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali. Parado. Hipnotizado. Só me dou conta da realidade quando sinto os braços fortes do Hugo em minha cintura. Dando-me um forte e esmagador abraço. Era bom saber que estava vivo. Senti sua falta. O Doctor aperta minha mão. Era bom tê-lo de volta também.

Então me dou conta do quanto ela estava perto de mim. Vindo em minha direção. Com aquele olhar. Com aquele brilho que busquei durante três longos e incansáveis anos. Sorrindo timidamente. Minha vontade era pular em seus braços e selar seus lábios com os meus.

"_Você suspira quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca vai ir embora..."_

Concentrando minhas últimas forças em minhas mãos a puxo contra meu peito. Abraçando com uma enorme intensidade. Senti seu corpo novamente contra o meu depois de tanto tempo fez meu coração finalmente acalma-se. Não que não batesse sem controle. Mas, aquela dor que o preenchia sumiu. E voltei a sentir aquela sensação tão aguardada. Não doía mais senti-lo bater nessa sintonia. A dor deu lugar ao alivio.

Meus lábios pronunciavam sem nem ao mesmo ter controle disso.

_Bom te ver Kate_

_Eu também James._

_James. James. _Como meu nome suava tão bem em seus lábios.

Queria prende-la em meus braços como se dessa maneira a conserva-se pra mim. Mantendo-a em segurança e controlando o risco de perdê-la novamente.

Ela era real. O cheiro estava ali. Tão adocicado quanto lembrava que era. Tenho certeza que o gosto continua saboroso como sempre. Como queria ter forças para me ousar a provar.

"_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?  
Tudo em que eu penso é você"_

O brilho em seus olhos ainda estava ali. Do jeitinho que me lembrava. Provando-me que em três anos podíamos ter mudado fisicamente, ter estabelecido relacionamentos com outras pessoas, mas em nosso interior. Em nossos corações, em nossas veias circulavam nossa droga. Aquilo que nos dava força. A mais poderosa das adrenalinas. A mais potente das substâncias conhecida pelo homem. A paixão. Que ardia e queimava meu peito. Lembrando-me a razão de ter permanecido vivo durante todo esse tempo. A espera desse momento. O momento em que reencontraria a mulher dos meus sonhos, o amor da minha vida. _Minha __Freckles._

"_Você me hipnotizou, tão fascinado, e eu só tenho que saber"_

**The End**


End file.
